One Night Stand
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: What happened during their one night stand? What happened after? Bensidy pairing, Two-Shot. Rated for content and language
1. That Was Then

**Okay, so I was watching Closure the other day, and this idea came into my head. It's going to be a two shot, so here's part one!**

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, finishing up the notes for the case they just closed. She looked across the squad room, seeing Detective Cassidy sitting at his desk finishing his paperwork. She smiled at him gently. He was sexy; she thought that from the moment she walked into the sixteenth precinct on her first day. She cursed herself and him at that moment that they both worked Special Victims. She had this personal policy of not falling in love with the people she worked with. Times like these that policy really sucked.

Brian felt her eyes on him. No one else was in the squad room. He looked up from his paperwork and made eye contact with her. He gave his signature grin and saw her bite her bottom lip and look down at her paperwork. He signed the last of his work and stood up, closing the file. He walked over to her desk and smiled, sitting on the edge of it. "So, Benson, how about we go grab a drink?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that a lot, Cassidy."

He smiled and stood up grabbing his coat, helping her into her trench coat, his hand gently grazing her back as he brought his arm back down to his side. "So, any bar you have in mind?"

She shrugged a bit. "I hear Melonie's is a good one."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." They walked out together and took a cab. He felt the tension between them building and it took all he had in him not to tell the cabbie just to bring them back to his place. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He wanted her soft, beautiful skin against his. When they arrived at the bar he paid the cabbie and walked inside, his hand on the small of her back.

She bit her bottom lip, feeling his hand on her back. They were seated at a booth and ordered themselves a beer each. When it arrived she held it up. "To successfully closing a case." They clinked bottles and took a swig. She looked over at Cassidy and smiled gently. "So, tell me a little more about yourself."

He smirked and took another swig of his beer, noticing that she was playing with the label on her bottle. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged and took another swig. "Something more than just your name, like why you became a cop, or why you decided to work SVU."

He held his beer in his hands. He could tell she was a little nervous, but so was he. "Well, I went into the academy because I didn't really think I could do anything else other than deliver pizzas. But Special Victims… I chose it because I feel it's really more about helping people."

She smiled and just looked at him. Was he even real? How could this man who seemed to be perfect even exist? "Wow."

"What about you?"

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to help rape victims, what better way than putting the bastards that raped them behind bars, right?"

He smiled gently. She was the perfect specimen of a woman. She had everything. She was the perfect combination of a bad ass, a caring heart, a witty mind, and a killer body. He just wished she'd show it off more instead of wearing those boxy suits she seemed to be so fond of. There was a business suit, and then there was looking frumpy so you didn't appeal to the men in the unit. Brian saw past the clothes though. He saw Olivia, not a detective in a boring suit. He got a sly smirk on his face. "So, what kind of liquor do you drink?"

She raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip. "I'm a whiskey girl."

"No kidding? I'd have pegged you as a wine girl."

She smiled and shook her head. "Once in a while, if I want to be classy I'll drink wine, tequila is okay, beer is good if I know I'm going to be out for a while and drinking most of the time, but I like the burn of the whiskey. It's got an edge to it."

He raised his hand flagging over a waitress and smiled. "Two shots of Jack." The waitress brought the shots right back over.

Olivia smiled. "How'd you know I like Jack and not SoCo?"

He shrugged. "You seem like a girl who can handle the burn."

She smiled and picked up her shot, lifting it up to him. "Here's to us, and the people who want to be like us." They each took a shot chasing it with a little beer. They had a few more shots and by the end of the night they were on the same side of the booth, his arm wrapped around her. She had her hand on his thigh and she giggled as he gently nipped at her ear. She turned his face and looked into his eyes. She gasped when he pulled her into a kiss, but it wasn't long before she started to kiss back. She bit his bottom lip and pulled away gently. "We should probably get out of here before I rip your clothes off right here," she smirked, looking into his eyes.

He slid out of the booth, helping her up. They weren't completely hammered, but they both had enough alcohol in them where their inhibitions were lowered, and they were honest with themselves. They hailed a cab, slid into it and Brian managed to mumble his address with Olivia's lips stuck to his neck. He gently pulled her hair and kissed her passionately. They kissed for most of the ride to his apartment, their hands exploring each other's bodies over their clothes. Once they arrived at his apartment building he paid and they got out of the cab, racing up to his apartment. He struggled to get the key in the lock as Olivia stood behind him, her hands running over his back. Once he finally got the door unlocked he pulled her inside and pressed her up against the door as soon as it closed. "You're so sexy."

She smiled and ran her hands over his chest and pulled him closer by the lapels of his blazer. "You gonna do something about it?" She kissed him passionately, sliding his jacket off his shoulders, pulling him by his tie and walking him to his couch. She pushed him down and straddled him, breaking the kiss. "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She winked.

His hands rested on her hips, then ran them up her sides, untucking her shirt in the process, his hands feeling her skin. He felt her flinch and he looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Never better." She kissed him again untied his tie then starting to unbutton his shirt, her hands ran down his skin and she broke the kiss. "God, you're so sexy." She kissed his neck, gently biting his skin. He moaned gently and she smiled. "You want more?"

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He set her down and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling her closer and kissing her again. "I want you," he whispered, kissing her neck, pushing her shirt over her shoulders, hearing it hit the floor. He felt the material of his shirt slide off his body, hearing her moans. "You need to wear more form fitting clothes. You're too sexy for these suits," he said when his lips finally detached from her neck.

She pulled him closer by the waistband of his pants, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants over his hips. He stood there in only his boxers, and she could tell he was hard. "I see it's not your gun," she bit her bottom lip, feeling her pants slide down her legs. She stepped out of them and she looked at him as he looked her over.

"Your bra and panties match."

She chuckled a bit. "One of my idiosyncrasies."

"It's fucking hot."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "I like the boxer briefs, I can see it all," she whispered, grabbing him through his boxers. She heard him groan, which got caught in his throat. "So hard, so big," she pressed her hips into his, grinding against him, letting out a small, high pitched moan.

"Fuck, Liv, that sound is so sexy." He moved his hips gently into hers, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer, grinding their hips together.

"I want you inside me, Bri. Now."

He pushed her onto the bed, taking his boxers off before climbing on top of her, reaching into his night stand to grab a condom, rolling it on. He kissed her neck, down to her breasts, slipping his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and tossing it to the side. He took her nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. He kissed down her torso and dragged her panties off with his teeth. He kissed back up her body and looked into her eyes and smirked. "You ready, Sexy?"

She moaned and arched her back. "Bri, please!" She groaned and felt him slip a finger inside her. Her hips bucked into his hand. "Fuck, Bri, do something, I need it."

He smirked and took his finger from out of her and put it in his mouth. "Mm, so tasty." He got on top of her and looked into her eyes. He pushed inside of her, his comforter over them. She was tight and he groaned. "God, you feel so good."

She arched her back and let out a moan, resting her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into him. "Oh, Bri, move. Please, fuck me baby."

He groaned and started to move inside of her. He moved hard and fast, getting as deep as he could. He heard her moans telling him to keep going, that he was hitting all the right spots inside of her. Her moans only made him move faster. He felt her meeting him thrust for thrust, this was the most incredible sex either of them had ever had in their lives. Even though this was their first time together they seemed to know everything the other wanted. They both had the stamina, and though she orgasmed a few times during this night of passion, they lasted for a good hour. They both fell over the edge together.

She kissed him and smiled. After a few minutes she heard a beeper go off. She let out a grunt and they both grabbed their pants off the floor. She saw her beeper flashing and she looked at it, hitting the button to silence it. "That's me." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and pushed him off of her. "Gotta go." She had the sheet wrapped around herself, grabbing the robe hanging from one of the four posters and shrugged it on.

"Hey, hey hey hey." He smiled and leaned back. "That was incredible." He smirked.

She smiled and tied the robe shut. "Well don't get used to it," she laughed and walked out of his bedroom to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, back to her desk to get her lip gloss out. She was going out on a date and she was excited. She was hoping this guy would be "the one". She saw Brian but didn't say anything to him. "You look nice." He said to her, looking her up and down.

"Oh, thanks."

"Going out?"

She put on her lipstick, looking into Elliot's computer monitor. "Yeah."

"You know, six months ago, you didn't have time for a relationship."

She looked at him. "Oh come on, Bri, it's not you. You don't fall in love with people you work with, no matter how great the sex was."

He furrowed his brow. "Oh, so now you're in love?"

She put her earring in and smiled. "If I'm lucky, yeah."

"You know, when you get married—"

"If I get married," she said, putting her other earring in.

"Whatever, you will. As long as you have this job, your marriage will be an affair."

She saw him go sit back in his chair when Cragen called her in. She looked at Cragen, then back at Brain. She really liked Brian, and she hated how she was treating him, but she couldn't let herself fall in love with a colleague. It was a personal boundary she didn't feel comfortable crossing. She took a deep breath and walked into Cragen's office.

* * *

**A/N: Here's part one! Thanks for reading! Please review here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. This Is Now

**I know I just put this up, but I've been working on this in my head all afternoon, so I just had to get it out! So, I'm updating the same story, and it's now complete. So without further ado, the conclusion of One Night Stand. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

Sergeant Olivia Cassidy looked in the mirror, seeing her husband come up behind her and wrap her in his arms. "Morning," she smiled, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

He mumbled incoherently to her and buried his face in her neck, taking in the smell of her hair that had grown out. She cut it short two years ago after her attack; she hated him even touching her then short hair for a while. He loved her hair long like this. He gently kissed her neck and ran his hands over her sides that were covered by only a towel. "Why are you up and ready so early?" he asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.

She closed her eyes and gently tilted her head, allowing him better access to her neck. He knew all the right spots to kiss, and his voice first thing in the morning was enough to drive her crazy. "I figured I'd drive Lily into daycare this morning before heading over to the precinct. I don't get to do it often." She turned in his arms and bit her bottom lip. "But I have some time if you have something in mind," she smirked.

He smirked and lifted her up, setting her on the bathroom counter, undoing her towel. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, taking the view of is wife before him in. He kissed the scars on her breasts from the burns she endured two years prior during her attack. He remembered how she wouldn't let him see her naked for the longest time, ashamed of what that monster had done to her. He kissed her stomach, along the stretch marks she got from carrying their daughter, Lily. He remembered kissing her belly every morning and every night, talking to his child in Olivia's womb. He remembered how they almost lost the baby, but they had an expert doctor who was able to stop Olivia from going into preterm labor. He remembered the feeling of holding his child in his arms for the first time. He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers, remembering when he slipped the wedding ring on her finger in a small, intimate, yet gorgeous ceremony in Central Park. He remembered their honeymoon in Paris. He kissed up her arm to her lips, and the memory of the first night they spent together flashed through his mind. Every kiss, every touch, every word was still as clear as if it had just happened yesterday.

They fought a long road. Shortly after their night together he left SVU for Narcotics, and he worked undercover a lot. It wasn't until nearly thirteen years later when they had a case that overlapped. He asked her out for drinks and they wound up in bed together again, only this time she stayed the night. He figured it was just another one night stand, but she proved him wrong when she all but told him she wanted more after he was shot and nearly died. They lost each other once, they would be damned if it would happen again. Olivia craved his kiss, he was her drug, and she was his. They were addicted to each other and they never wanted to quit the other. She wrapped her legs around him and smiled when he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down and climbing on top of her. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, like a halo around her head. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Make love to me, Bri."

He smiled and took his sleep pants off, leaving them both naked. He leaned down and kissed her again, whispering against her lips. "You know it, my Sea Turtle."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him again, letting out a small groan feeling him push inside of her. She arched her back and broke the kiss, letting out a soft moan. She clawed at his back then ran her hands over his chest. He took her hands in his as he started moving inside of her. She let out another moan and closed her eyes. "Yeah, Baby, just like that." Her moan was high pitched and whiney. He made her come undone; he made her lose control.

He kissed her neck and let out a groan. "God, what you do to me." He bit the skin on her neck and kissed up to her earlobe. He looked down at her and gently caressed her face. "Open your eyes, Beautiful," he whispered, his breath heavy.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his, her chest heaving with her breath, she held onto him as if her life depended on it. She pulled him into another kiss and she ran her fingers through his short hair, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. She let out a small moan feeling how deep he was inside of her. She felt her orgasm start to build and she broke the kiss and gasped. "I'm so close, Bri."

He smiled and ran his hand over her sides and between them, he started to play with her clit and he heard her moan. She threw her head back and arched her back off the bed. "That's it, Baby, feel it." He felt her clench around him and he groaned, coming inside of her. "God, Liv," he moaned louder than he intended to. He let his weight fall on top of her, then he rolled them so she was on top, her hair draping over his chest. "I love you, Liv."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too, Bri." She kissed him softly and felt his hand caress her face. She broke the kiss and turned her face and kissed his rough palm. "Can we call in sated today?"

He chuckled and kissed her gently. "Just one more work day until we're off and we can all be together as a family."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Mm," she took a deep breath and then looked back up at him. "Did you ever notice how we never get under the covers to have sex? Unless we're already under them, we just do it on top of them."

"It's because we can't wait to get our hands on each other," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "But the first night we had sex, that one night, we were under the covers. It's weird; I think we were more self-conscious then than we are now. Back then, when I was in my thirties, everything was where it was supposed to be, nothing jiggled that wasn't supposed to. Now, I'm older and my body shows it. I don't know it's just odd, I think."

"I think we were nervous back then. Alcohol can only do so much, baby. It was the first time we were seeing each other naked. I feel like a lot of people have sex under the covers for the first time, there was one other time we purposely had sex under the covers."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "After my attack," she said, barely above a whisper.

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember seeing you and thinking in my mind how truly beautiful you were. I didn't see the burns, all I saw was the woman that I loved, and she was perfect. Still is."

She smiled and looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You have no idea how much it means to me when you tell me that," she whispered.

He gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "It's the truth, you know I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Have I ever."

She thought for a minute. "Once."

"When?"

"Sixteen years ago, in the squad room. You told me when I got married, my marriage would be an affair. It's not."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "No, it's not."

She rested her head on his chest again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Wise ass."

"But you love me."

"Not sure why, but yes."

He chuckled. "Ask away, Turtle."

"Why do you call me your Sea Turtle, or Turtle? I've never understood that."

"Sea turtles live forever, and they mate for life."

"But we didn't."

He shrugged. "No, but we came back to each other in the end. I don't know about you, but I don't want anyone else, for the rest of my life."

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I think I'll keep you around," she winked.

"Oh do you now?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Mmhm." Her lips landed on his and she kissed him passionately slipping her tongue into his mouth, letting out a soft moan as their tongues battled for dominance. He sat up, making her sit up as they kissed. The kiss started to get heated and she felt him getting hard again. She smirked and started to grind her hips against his, moaning. She felt his hands run along her back. Just as she was starting to ride him fast and hard she heard their daughter's voice outside the door, and a knocking sound.

"Mama? Daddy?"

Olivia stopped and broke the kiss, letting out a breath. "She's got impeccable timing," she whispered. She gave him a chaste kiss and grabbed his robe and shrugged it on, tying it. She looked at Brian. "Cover up and don't move," she whispered, pointing at him. She opened the door and saw Lily standing outside the door rubbing her eyes, crying. "Oh, Princess, what's wrong?"

"I no feel good."

"You don't feel good? Tell Mama what doesn't feel good."

"Tummy."

"Oh, your tummy hurts? How about Mama gets you something to make it all better?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Okay, come on." She picked Lily up and carried her into the master bathroom, closing the door so Brian could get dressed, sitting her on the counter and opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out some medicine to give her. Brian came in within a few seconds of them being in there and stood next to Olivia. "Okay, ready to take your medicine?"

Lily shook her head. "Yuck."

Brian looked at Olivia. "What if Daddy takes some? Shows you that it isn't yucky?"

Lily crossed her arms and shook her head. "No 'cine."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Stay right here, I'll be back." She took the medicine into the kitchen and added a little sugar, dipping her pinky into it to taste it. She brought it back into the bathroom and smiled gently. "You remember the song that Mary Poppins sings?" Lily looked at her mother and nodded. "_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way_," Olivia sang softly.

Lily looked at her mother and smiled. "No yucky?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Not yucky at all."

Lily opened her mouth for Olivia to give her the medicine and she swallowed. "Ummy!" She smiled and giggled a little bit.

Olivia smiled and picked her back up. "Tell you what, how about you let Mama get dressed and we all stay home today and watch Disney movies?"

Lily nodded. "Wiff Stitch?"

Olivia smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "With Stitch, go get him while Mama gets dressed, okay?"

"Kay." Olivia set Lily down and she tottered off to her room to get her stuffed animal.

Olivia smiled and looked at Brian who was now also wearing a shirt. "We'll have Mama and Daddy time when Lily has nap time," she winked. She walked back into the bedroom and slipped on a pair of panties and then yoga pants and slipped into one of Brian's t-shirts. She looked at Brian and held her hand out. "Come on, let's go have a movie day."

They sat on the couch, with Lily in between tem, watching _Lilo & Stitch_. They just got to the part where Lilo explained what O'hana meant. Lily smiled. "Hana!"

Olivia looked at Brian and smiled. "O'hana means family. Family means no one gets left behind… Or forgotten."

* * *

**A/N: If you couldn't tell I'm a Disney buff. And yes, I had Liv sing to Lily, but let's face it, M has a beautiful singing voice (whether she thinks so or not). Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista! And I can't thank you all enough for being such awesome, loyal readers. You guys really give me the confidence to keep writing! Heck, I may even write a real book one day! Thanks again! xox**


End file.
